


Summer Night

by carmenta



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

It had been a hot day, the earth and the grass were still warm, radiating the heat they had received only a few hours ago. Cicadas were chirping loudly in the hedges, accompanied by a nightingale′s song full of crescendos. The atmosphere could have been called peaceful if there hadn′t been the distant flashes of lightening, the rolling of thunder. A certain tension hovered in the air, an electricity that waited to be released.

Lying sprawled on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms, Santino watched with curiosity as Armand attempted to catch one of the tiny brown mice that were scurrying through the grass at this time of the night. He would get close, so close that he could nearly grab her, but no matter how fast he reached out for the animal, it would disappear in a hole in the ground. This had been going on for nearly half an hour already, but Santino did not tire of observing the tricks Armand would come up with to get one of the small furballs.

Lazily he stretched, reaching for one of the long blades of grass and twirling it between his long fingers. The green looked strange against his pale skin, and he discarded the blade again, returning his attention to his companion, who was lunging at the mouse this time like a big cat, nevertheless missing it and ending up lying flat on the ground.

"Damned mice," Armand pouted and came to his feet, brushing particles of earth and straw off his clothes. "I′m going to get them, I know I will."

"Of course you will," Santino replied. "Perhaps you are not using the right technique?"

"Well, you should know about it, after all you had plenty of experience with all kinds of rodents." Armand turned to look at him. "How did you tame your pet rats?"

Santino laughed softly. "Bread, cheese and some mesmerizing."

"I knew you were messing with their minds." Gracefully Armand dropped down next to him and rolled on his back, looking up to the sky.

"They were nice companions," Santino mused, smiling as he saw Armand slowly reach out for a strand of his hair. He had never understood the younger vampire′s fascination with his black curls. "So cute when they squeaked..." He shot a quick grin at his companion. "They had quite a lot in common with you."

The next moment he found himself trapped by an auburn-haired derwish.

"So you think me cute and squeaky?" Armand was glaring down at him angrily, and Santino began to regret his words when the other vampire suddenly smiled. "I suppose I was, back then... but not any longer."

"I wouldn′t count on that." Santino freed one of his wrists from his grip and began to tickle him, hearing him erupt into laughter almost immediately. It was amazing how giggly Armand could be. "You are still squeaking."

"I′m not!" Struggling to catch his breath again, Armand launched into his own tickling attack. The next moment they were rolling around in the grass, each one trying to pin the other down. Whenever Santino thought he had finally caught Armand, he would find himself in the lower position within the blink of an eye, his younger companion grinning down at him.

They continued their playful wrestling until they both were gasping for air, and Santino let Armand have the upper hand in the end. Lying on his back and being trapped beneath Armand′s slim body wasn′t that bad anyway. Slowly he reached up to carefully pick the grass and small leaves out of the auburn mane, smiling as Armand practically purred under his touch.

With a contented sigh Armand bowed his head to brush his lips over Santino′s mouth, his hands sliding from the Italian vampire′s shoulders down into the grass to steady himself. Closing his eyes, Santino enjoyed the kiss with all his senses; Armand tasted so sweet, of all things wholesome and good.

After a few more kisses Armand lay down next to Santino, his head pillowed on the older vampire′s shoulder. Together they enjoyed the peace of the night, only occasionally disturbed by faint thunder from afar. Santino treasured those moments when Armand would be completely relaxed, he liked to see him so absolutely at ease for once. In the company of most of the others, Armand would always be a little wary, prepared to withdraw into himself when necessary. Why he held the priviledge of being a trusted friend was something Santino did not know, but he also did not question it.

Tender nibbling at his throat; soft lips against his skin. They had both fed plenty tonight, so it couldn′t be the hunger that was making Armand do this. A short stabbing pain, almost immediately replaced with the pleasure of having somebody drink from him. Armand was shifting his position so he would not have to crane his head uncomfortably to take from Santino; cool fingers caressed his neck, his shoulders. Santino′s hands wandered to the small of Armand′s back, holding him close.

Finally Armand ceased to drink, licking the wound until it had closed. Then he raised his head for another kiss, his fingers slowly combing through Santino′s hair. They did not talk, neither of them wanted to interrupt the comfortable silence; communicating with gentle touches was enough, no words were needed.


End file.
